Jo
Jo, played by Jill Hennessy, is a veterinarian. Biography Background Hennessy has a working relationship with horse trainer Turo Escalante. Season 1 Luck (pilot) In the stables at Santa Anita Park trainer Turo Escalante watches Jo examining one of his horses. She removes her stethoscope and reports that the animal has slow bowel sounds. Escalante asks her to see what is going on and she nods and lubricates a long plastic glove. She gets behind the animal and waves a gloved hand at Escalante, asking if he wishes it were him wearing the glove. He calls her crazy and then looks around at a jockey saddling one of his other horses, Mon Gateau. Escalante calls over Miguel, one of his stable hands, to hold the reigns of the horse Jo is examining and then approaches the jockey. Escalante returns to Jo after a brief talk with his jockey. She says that she is surprised Escalante got the horse to race and he tells her that he is cannot believe where she puts her hands. She removes the soiled glove and reports that there was no pathology on internal examination. She says that her working diagnosis is gas colic and Escalante wonders if he can give the horse milk. She agrees that milk of magnesium would be helpful. She wonders if Escalante has met Gus Economou, describing him as the limo driver and referencing his winnings in Las Vegas. Escalante suggests that Economou is being backed by a third party. Jo wonders if there is “monkey business” afoot. Escalante explains that Economou worked as Bernstein’s driver before his three-year imprisonment. Jo nods and says that it is “gorilla business”, aware of Bernstein’s reputation. She returns the topic to the horse, saying that it is entitled to a touch of colic after the long trip from Ireland. Escalante asks her to check on the horse again in the afternoon. She wonders if he has been to Ireland and he says that he has not. She jokes that he has a heavy brogue. Outside, she packs her equipment back into her customised truck. Episode 1.2 Jo ducks out of Mon Gateau’s stall and tells Escalante that she has given his horse the diuretic he requested. Escalante wonders if she thinks he will lose the horse to a claim and she admits she is baffled as to why the horse is still running claim races given its victory. Escalante says that he is going to run the horse with wraps on its forelegs to scare away potential buyers. Jo calls the ploy “old-school” as Escalante leads her out of his barn. He shows her Pint of Plain and reports that Ace is on his way to see the horse. Jo reassures Escalante that his horse is doing well. Escalante strokes the horse as he says it was all eyes and ears during its workout. He sends his stable hand to water the horse and derisively notes that Ace is trying to butt into his business. Jo responds with a sigh. Relationships *Turo Escalante: Client and horse trainer Memorable Quotes Appearances Category: Season 1 Category: Veterinarians Category: Starring characters